


THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO    Chapt.  # 12

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS During THE FORCE AWAKENS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han is recovering with Chewbacca and family on Kashyyyk





	THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO    Chapt.  # 12

THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO Chapt. # 12

 

The next morning, as Han was getting out of bed picking up his clothes to dress, he realized he’d worn the same clothes since the battle on Takodana.

At the table for the morning meal with Chewbacca and Malla, Han commented. “Need to find a change of clothes.”  
He took another bite of grain cakes, with Malla smiling on, which he favored.

Chewbacca chuckled. “You’re going to have to grow some fur.”

Han gave his friend a quirky smile. “ I’ll check out that freighter.. may be something there.”

“I’ll go with you.” Chewbacca said as he rose from his chair and kissing Malla on the cheek, grabbed two large wooden  
buckets which rested against the cooking room wall. He would bring back water for the day.

“Great meal, Malla.” Han praised as he and Chewbacca headed for the door.  
***  
Making their way through the cool, early morning, sun shafts played over the undergrowth of Kashyyyk.  
Dew from the grass coated Han’s black boots.

Chewbacca stopped a few yards from Han’s customary landing area.

“Look.” He said to Han.

Han gazed where his friend was pointing, the star plant was in full bloom.*

“Malla and I planted that there in your memory.”

Han was touched, took a deep breath, and as always, made a quip. “Maybe now we can make some more memories.”

***

Once aboard the vessel, Chewbacca checked out the instrumentation in the cockpit as Han searched out the supply closet.  
Looking on the shelves and through the lockers, he finally found some utility uniforms. Counting a dozen,  
he chose six in various colors; black, hunter green, navy blue, sand brown and dark gray. The uniforms had zippers  
down the front, across the chest, down the sleeves and down the legs. He threw them across his shoulder then looked for bathing soap.  
“Got what I need, let’s go Chewie.”

Back on the ground, Han asked, looking around. “Is that pond still here?”

The Wookiee nodded. “It’s a little more overgrown, but the water is still crystal clear.

Han smiled. “Be back in a little while.” And started off toward the East.

Chewbacca walked to the artesian well. Raising his head and sniffing, he sensed nothing out of the ordinary  
as he placed the first bucket under the streaming water. He stood waiting, it would take some time to fill the buckets.

***

“I’m here, Chewie.” Han called as he emerged from the vines, wearing one of the gray utility uniforms and carrying the rest over his shoulder.  
Chewbacca caught sight of his friend; refreshed and looking rested, the ever present blaster around his hips.  
The image was like the young spacer he remembered of years ago.

Catching up to his friend, Han said. “I know Malla will appreciate me being a little more presentable.”

Chewbacca hefted the filled buckets and took a few steps. 

“I’ll carry one of those.” Han reached for the rope handle.

The Wookiee shook his head. “Too much weight for you to be holding yet.”

Han nodded and followed his friend as they made their way back to Chewbacca’s home.

“Where’re the kids?” Han asked, pushing small branches out of the way as they passed.

“Lumpy and his life mate live on the other side of the high hills. They have two cubs now.  
In-Kwa was chosen as a life mate some time ago and the twins, Kiff and Weesa are helping with  
cubs in another village.”

Han bit his lower lip….if Ben…..if things were different…..they might have grandchildren by now….”

Reaching the tree hut, Chewbacca effortlessly climbed the ladder, still holding the water buckets.  
Then, looked down at Han. “Coming up?”

Han laid the clothes over a ladder rung. “Think I’ll walk around a bit…get some exercise.”

The Wookiee nodded. “Don’t over do it.”

After Chewbacca entered the hut, Han stood for a moment, enjoying the feel of the warm sunshine on his face and shoulders.  
He started walking down the dirt path toward the center of the village. He wondered if he’d remember any of the citizens…over the years Chewbacca had  
introduced him to many of the Wookiees. As he passed trees and huts, some waved and others just gazed with curiosity.  
Some cubs ran toward him and others rushed back to their tree home, peeking out from behind the trunk. Han smiled,  
he remembered playing hiding games with Ben when he was little, Leia watching, smiling at the playful antics of father and son…....those innocent times. 

Han continued to walk the path, enjoying the sights and sounds of the village coming to life;  
the soft growls of communication coming from the huts, the aroma of wood smoke as morning meals were being made  
and watching the cubs play around their home trees.

*****

Back at Chewbacca’s home, Han noticed the clothes were gone from where he’d laid them.  
Climbing up the ladder, he gave the door a soft rap and waited.

Malla came to the door. “This is your home for now, no need to knock. Take a rest in the common room and I’ll bring you something to drink.  
Chewbacca brought up your clothes and I washed the ones you’d been wearing.”

“Thank you.” Han gave her a quick kiss on her soft, furry cheek.

In the common room, Han took the wooden chair across from where Chewbacca was sitting. The Wookiee was cleaning his bow caster.  
“We’ll go to the communication hut tomorrow and send out a signal for Rey, see if we can find her and ask her to fly the Falcon here.” Chewbacca told Han.

Han scratched the side of his face as he accepted a cup from Malla. “I don’t think we  
should tell her I’m alive yet.” Han pondered, watching as Malla lit the lanterns. Twilight was approaching.

Chewbacca nodded.

“Food will be ready in a short while.” Malla said as she left the room.

The Wookiee gave an approving mumble, sniffing appreciatively.

Han smiled and agreed. “Whatever she’s cooking sure smells good.”

Tomorrow…Han was becoming anxious to get back to a normal routine and contacting  
Rey to get his ship returned would be the first step.

* Referenced in my story published here: NEVER WITHOUT YOU

MORE TO COME Aug. 17th.


End file.
